Child of the destiny
by freddyrgc
Summary: Cuando las esperanzas se agotan y no quedan fuerzas... Una luz de valor surge en la oscuridad. Vive la historia de Tekken de una forma unica en un fic que sigue su historia de principio a fin (incluye crossovers) si eres fan de Tekken seguro te agrada. Incluye de todo un poco :D


Hola lectores! Pues, aqui un humilde fic que surgio por mi desesperacion por Tekken 7 jeje espero lo disfruten pues tenia la idea desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me atrevia a subirla... Hasta que vi el trailer de Tekken 7 (aun sufro por el) en fin... como dicen por ahi: "Ninguno de estos personajes me pertencen todos son propiedad de Namco junto con la saga Tekken" y despues de eso... Disfruten el fic. :)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Una larga historia llena de dolor, felicidad, amor, odio y una familia que esta cerca de su final... Solo la voluntad, mas fuerte sera la que triunfe al final. –Una mujer se encuentra con un niño en un bosque lleno de vida.

-¿Otra vez esa historia madre? –El pequeño suspira con pesadez pues ya conoce bien la "leyenda".

-Entiendo que pienses de esa forma... Aun eres muy joven para entender la verdad. –Mira a su hijo por un momento, para seguir avanzando.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En un paraje apocalíptico, tres almas se hayan atrapadas en una lucha sin cuartel… Uno de los combatientes asesta una fuerte patada al más joven de ellos alejándolo un poco, para luego atacar al de mayor edad, con un brutal golpe que lo deja inconsciente. Sin compasión levanta su cuerpo, tomándolo del cuello para dar el golpe de gracia.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto? –Se pregunto el joven a sí mismo, a la vez que limpiaba la sangre restante en su rostro con el lateral de su mano. – ¡¿Es realmente necesario todo esto, Padre?! –Grito hacia Kazuya con odio y a la vez melancolía. Tanto dolor podía ser evitado. Kazuya miro hacia Jin con cierta arrogancia, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de Heihachi antes de darle el golpe final.

-Jin… –Por un momento, bajo la mirada y se pudo percibir una sombra en su rostro. Acaso era… ¿Tristeza? Jin lo miro incrédulo bajando la guardia. ¿Realmente Kazuya podía ser el de antes?, ¿El que alguna vez amo, lucho, triunfo y cayo?

-Se que… Todo esto no fue decisión nuestra… Todo ha sido una jugada del destino tras otra… –Decidió acercarse al que en antaño, fue un héroe. –Ya lo sé todo, ¡sé la verdad! Y… No puedo seguir con esta guerra sin sentido…

-Puede que… Tu no puedas… –Una solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla, dándole una última luz de esperanza a su hijo. Que rápidamente se apago cuando su voz se torno lúgubre. –Pero yo sí. –Lanzo un rápido puñetazo al abdomen de Jin, que lo dejo sin aire, provocando que cayera de rodillas frente a Kazuya.

-¿Por qué sigues? –Apenas pudo preguntar mientras intentaba recuperarse.

-yo te diré porque… –dijo Heihachi, a la vez que se levantaba con dificultad y cubría la herida en su hombro derecho. –No le importa seguir… Porque el ya no es tu padre… No es mi Hijo… –Se notaba la melancolía en su rostro y voz, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que el hombre de los puños de hierro, tenia sentimientos? –La pregunta es… ¡¿Porque estas tu aquí?! –Jin solo se quedo en silencio ante la interrogante. A lo que Heihachi continúo. –Ya nos has derrotado a ambos, has vengado a tu madre, salvaste al mundo de Azazel, tienes el poder, tienes el dinero e incluso tienes a la pequeña Xiaoyu… ¿Qué es lo que te mueve entonces?, ¿Por qué sigues luchando sin propósito? –Jin se sorprendió por su pregunta, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. El seguía luchando por decisión propia, lo que lo llevo a pensar en sus razones. ¿Por qué luchaba?, ¿Por qué era lo correcto?, ¿Para evitar más muertes? O… ¿Solo luchaba por placer? No… es mucho más que eso… Después de todo, el siempre ha elegido qué camino seguir y más que nunca, ahora eso lo sabía muy bien.

-Xiao, Hwoarang, Asuka, madre… –Susurro los nombres al aire, mientras se levantaba. –Estoy aquí para acabar con esto, para darle un significado a las vidas que se han sacrificado, por todo el dolor que hemos causado… –Unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos que ahora reflejaban decisión y fuerza. –Estoy aquí porque a pesar de todo, esto lo empezamos como una familia ¡y lo terminaremos de la misma forma! –Tras ese último argumento que avivo sus corazones e hizo a hervir su sangre una vez más. Los tres adoptaron su posición de combate decididos en ponerle un final a esta batalla para bien… O para mal.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Crees en la redención? –En otro lugar, dos mujeres se encuentran hablando.

-No lo sé… La verdad es difícil. –Su tono de voz parece triste.

-¿Sabes? –Su voz refleja esperanza. –Lo mismo pensaba yo, pero… ¡Mira los hechos! Es decir… Por algo estamos aquí, ¿No? –Sonríe con seguridad.

-Mmm… Buen punto… –La otra mujer ríe levemente. –Solo queda esperar aunque… –Recuerda los hechos tristes, alegres y todos los que rodean la historia que las une, y mira hacia el cielo perdiéndose en ellos. – ¿Recuerdas como todo empezó? –Su compañera sonríe y sin medir palabra solo sigue su mirada y la acompaña en su viaje hacia el pasado.

-La historia que forjo a grandes personas y también cegó la vida de otras… El linaje Mishima, el Kazama y la detonación del final…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno chicos! (y chicas claro) eso es todo por ahora... Si les parece corto es porque subi este capitulo a forma de sinopsis para ver si gusta. Asi que dejen review prometo capitulo todos los domingos (aunque me mate) de todas formas ya tengo la historia pensada asi que seguro cumplo! en fin.. eso es todo hasta la proxima! (dejen review jeje).


End file.
